


Making and Breaking the Rules

by Kaiyou



Series: CT Verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Spanking, blowjob, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules are important. Rules help set boundaries and make sure everyone's on the same page, which is critical when you're in an existing relationship and inviting someone else to occasionally share your bed. Bokuto and Akaashi know this, and very much enjoy it when Tsukishima joins them. Though sometimes, boundaries can be pushed, if it's for the right reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making and Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is set in the CT verse, prior to that story though. You don't need to know the world to get it, but some of the plot-related things tie in there. Enjoy ^_^

_Rule #1 - Always do this somewhere private_

The hotel room was already occupied by the time Akaashi and Bokuto got there. Tsukishima opened the door right as they drew near, leaning against the doorframe, buttondown shirt untucked from his pants. 

Akaashi scowled. 

Tsukishima just smirked at him, eyes roving down Akaashi’s body and then over to Bokuto.

“Tsukki!” Bokuto said, unable to contain the excitement in his voice.

Akaashi elbowed him, looking around to see if anyone had heard. “Bokuto,” he hissed.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Bokuto said in a stage whisper. His grin was wide as he stepped forward to give the other man a robust hug, however. 

_Rule #2 - Don’t let anyone know what we’re doing_

Akaashi Keiji was, in essence, a private person. He preferred that strangers did not know his business. The very fact that Bokuto and he were a couple, as well as being partners on the job, was something that could have appalling consequences in the wrong hands.

Tsukishima was even more closed off, for reasons of his own. Akaashi didn’t know the reasons - they weren’t really his business - but he was always insistent. Akaashi respected that.

Bokuto sometimes forgot.

It meant that he and Akaashi shuffled into the room quickly, Tsukishima putting up with Bokuto’s embrace long enough to drag him inside while Akaashi shut the door. 

Almost immediately Akaashi was striding over to Tsukishima, frowning up at him and trying to smell his breath. “Have you been drinking?” he asked, concerned.

“What? No,” Tsukishima replied, scowling down at him and rubbing at his face. “It’s just been a long day, ok?”

_Rule #3 - No intoxicants or narcotics before anything heavy_

“Rough day, Tsukki?” Bokuto said, throwing an arm around him. “If you want, we can just cuddle.”

Akaashi can’t help the amusement that he feels when Tsukishima’s face sours. 

“I told you, I haven’t been drinking,” he growled. “Now are we going to do this or not? Because if not -”

“If not, what?” Akaashi asks, tilting his head to the side.

His eyes locked with Tsukishima’s. They always come to this room with more questions than answers. Nothing is set in stone. There are so many variables that define this arrangement between them, the chief being who is the focus and who’s in charge. About the only constant is that Bokuto very rarely fills either of those roles. He was always present, always active, but there was a constant struggle between Akaashi and Tsukishima that was incredibly satisfying when translated into the bedroom.

_Rule #4 - Everyone has to agree on things before they start_

“What do you want tonight, Tsukishima?” Akaashi asked, staring up at him. Bokuto had moved around behind the blond, hands sliding around his back and sides. Akaashi could feel Bokuto watching his face, but he stayed focused on Tsukishima.

He had an inkling of how it was going to go, but it was never a sure thing. He loved having Tsukishima spread out beneath him, loved driving him closer and closer to the point where he might possibly beg - but being under Tsukishima’s hands was mind blowing as well.

When Tsukishima looked away, he got his answer.

“Good boy,” Akaashi said, glancing over at the smirk on Bokuto’s face. 

“We’re gonna make you feel so good, Tsukki,” Bokuto murmured, nuzzling at his neck and sucking lightly. “So so good. Aren’t we, Akaashi?”

“Yes,” Akaashi said, reaching to tip Tsukishima’s face towards him for a kiss. There was a glint of defiance in Tsukshima’s eyes behind his glasses, and Akaashi wasn’t surprised when teeth bit down on his lower lip. 

He pulled back, tasting to see if the bite had drawn blood.

“Arms, Bokuto,” Akaashi said. “It seems Tsukishima doesn’t want to be a good boy tonight.”

Tsukishima struggled a bit as Bokuto grabbed his arms and held them at his side, but Akaashi knew that was because he liked feeling Bokuto’s strength. Not that Akaashi blamed him. But it left Akaashi free to do all sorts of other things, like pull at his tie, sliding the cloth down around his neck and pulling back to look at the length of fabric in his hand.

“I think we’ll use this later, Bokuto,” Akaashi said, slinging it over one shoulder as he made short work of the buttons on Tsukishima’s shirt. He wanted it off. Wanted to see the pale skin that was always so beautiful to mark up. 

“Can we, tonight?” Akaashi asked, running his fingers down the other’s chest. 

He glanced up into Tsukishima’s eyes, reading the mass of conflicted emotions that were quickly shuttered behind closed eyelids. A sharp nod was his answer though.

_Rule #5 - No visible marks_

Sometimes the answer was no. Akaashi was relatively sure Tsukishima didn’t have any other lovers besides them. He liked to be in total control of everything, and there was a bond of trust between the three of them that meant they were all perfectly safe here. Akaashi was fairly certain, however, that the reason Tsukishima wasn’t actively dating was because he was interested in someone else. 

Unrequited loves were the hardest. Akaashi remembered.

He wondered, sometimes, if Tsukishima was just trying to work up the courage to admit his feelings. Sometimes he wondered if those nights where Tsukishima left with unmarked skin were nights when he planned to go through with it the next day - but nothing ever changed. Perhaps he was just going swimming with friends.

Perhaps, perhaps. It didn’t really matter. 

What mattered, right here and right now, was that they could mark him up to their hearts’ content.

Curling his lips into a smirk Akaashi let Bokuto pull the Tsukishima’s shirt the rest of the way off. He was too busy crouching down and unbuckling Tsukishima’s belt and slowly pulling it out of his belt loops, doubling it and smacking it lightly against his hand. “Maybe I should use this as well, hmm Tsukishima?”

The look of heat and defiance in the other man’s eyes was answer enough for him. Tsukishima liked pain much more than either Akaashi or Bokuto did, but neither of them would judge. Akaashi just liked the way he responded.

He reached up and undid Tsukishima’s pants, pulling them down his thighs. His legs weren’t as thickly muscled as Bokutos, but Akaashi still liked them quite a bit. He leaned forward and bit, feeling Tsukishima jerk his knee in response. He didn’t make a sound though. 

Noise was for later, if Akaashi did his job right.

He looked up and smirked at Tsukishima’s choice of underwear. “Blue and white striped boxers, Tsukishima? Couldn’t come up with something more creative?”

“What did you expect, panties and thigh-highs like you did that one night?” Tsukishima growled, color appearing on his cheeks. 

“That’s ten,” Akaashi said, noting the relief hidden quickly behind a mask of anger.

_Rule #6 - Never be afraid to ask for what you want_

Sometimes, Tsukishima’s way of asking for things was to indirect, but Akaashi knew what he wanted. Some days, Akaashi would be cruel enough to withhold it from him. 

He might be withholding other things tonight, but he knew very well that Tsukishima’s need for punishment tonight was visceral, and he planned to satisfy it deeply.

“And,” Akaashi continued, sliding his hands down to remove Tsukishima’s socks and shoes, “I also don’t remember you complaining that night. Even if Bokuto was our focus.” He looked up and met Bokuto’s eyes, wanting to smile at the huge grin on his lover’s face.

“You wore them because he asked.”

“Five more,” Akaashi said, tugging the pants off one leg and then the other. “And you know I’d be happy to accommodate any of your special requests. I’d even walk all over you if you asked, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima’s grimace at the pet name coming his lips was almost palpable. It amused Akaashi. He always only used it here, like this. He wondered if it reminded Tsukishima of other nights. 

He hoped so.

Akaashi slid his hands up the outside of Tsukishima’s legs, pulling in close to give the other thigh a matching bite. “There’s just something about your thighs,” Akaashi murmured. He licked at the spot beside the bite, glancing up at Bokuto once more. They both knew how much time Akaashi could spend worshiping someone’s thighs.

So he had a fetish. It wasn’t illegal.

_Rule #7 - Never be ashamed of what you want_

Here in this space, almost nothing was off limits. They’d spent a fair bit of time early on in the relationship fleshing out what they liked and didn’t, what their limits were. Fortunately most of their limits were in common. Some of the things they wanted to try proved difficult, but they’d managed to explore a fair bit over the course of their arrangement.

Sometimes, though, the classics were best.

Akaashi slid his hands up and under Tsukishima’s boxers, feeling the shift of skin from thigh to ass, squeezing the muscles there. Then he slid his hands around to the front, tugging the boxers out and over Tsukishima’s half hard cock. 

“He doesn’t look very happy to see us, Bokuto,” Akaashi said. “Perhaps he needs some encouragement?”

“Awww, you need encouragement, Tsukki?” Bokuto said, reaching down with one hand towards Akaashi. Akaashi smirked and handed him the tie.

He finished pulling the boxers down over Tsukishima’s legs and looked up, seeing that Bokuto had wrested the blond’s head back and was kissing him in a way that definitely had Tsukishima’s cock responding. “That’s more like it,” Akaashi murmured, licking his lips as he looked at the blond’s cock. He stood and reached around Tsukishima to pull Bokuto into a fierce kiss, rocking himself up against the naked body between them. He knew it would probably get precum on his pants and he didn’t really care. 

He just wanted Tsukishima to feel.

Smirking he pulled back and looked into the blond’s eyes, enjoying the first few signs of Tsukishima letting go. It was something about being naked while they were still fully clothed that did it, he thought.

Well, that and having both of their bodies rutting up against him. 

Akaashi reached over and plucked Tsukishima’s glasses from his face. “Bedroom,” he told Bokuto, 

“How?”

“On his knees. Facedown.”

“With pleasure.”

_Rule #8 - Treat each other’s things with respect_

Akaashi bent over and picked up Tsukishima’s clothes, carrying them over to the small table in the living room of the hotel suite. He carefully folded the pants and shirt, made sure the socks were tucked into the shoes, and placed the glasses next to the clothes.

Then he stood and walked into the bedroom, carrying the belt in his hand. The lights were all on, of course - the better to see his lovers’ beautiful forms.

Tsukishima was spread out on the bed, up on his knees with his chest pressed against the mattress, hands bound together behind him, wrapped with his own tie. The pillows and blankets had already been removed and put to the side - Tsukishima, before they got there. The man was nothing if not thorough.

Bokuto was kneeling on the far side, hands rubbing over Tsukishima’s back and ass. He gave Akaashi a hooded look. Akaashi chuckled, nodding and sitting in the armchair near the bed to watch. Bokuto pulled back the hand on Tsukishima’s ass and leaned over, whispering in his ear as he began to lightly spank his ass, giving him a taste of what was to come. It was just a tease, they all knew that. Wasn’t enough, especially when Bokuto broke his pattern to rub at the skin he’d just smacked, sometimes drawing his nails over it. Tsukishima wasn’t squirming yet, but he would be. From the way the muscles in his legs were tensing up, he wanted to be right now.

Akaashi quickly divested himself of his own clothing, folding it on the floor. He was almost regretful he hadn’t worn a belt or tie. What they had on hand would be good enough for tonight, though.

Once naked he crawled up onto the bed on the other side of Tsukishima. He couldn’t resist leaning over to bite at the blond’s ass, not hard enough to really hurt, just enough to make sure he was awake. The almost inaudible gasp was proof that he was.

Nodding to Bokuto Akaashi began to trace his hand over Tsukishima’s ass. Bokuto took the time to step back and shrug out of his own clothes, not really caring if they ended up on the floor in a pile or not. Bokuto’s hand came back and they both rubbed against Tsukishima’s ass, leaning over to kiss each other again. Fingers pulled the cheeks apart and met in the middle, teasing the tight ring of flesh. 

“He’s beautiful,” Akaashi said, looking down.

“Yes,” Bokuto said. “He looks better in red though, don’t you think?”

Akaashi chuckled and lay down, brushing the hair back from Tsukishima’s face and kissing his forehead. “Color?” He asked.

_Rule #9 - Check the focus’s status regularly_

“Green,” Tsukishima answered.

Smiling, Akaashi kissed him, letting his hand lazily trace down over Tsukishima’s back to hold one of his bound hands as Bokuto pulled back and began to spank in earnest. 

Akaashi loved watching the blond’s face in moments like these. He was always holding back. Hated the idea of breaking his facade of perfect indifference. Akaashi had mastered almost the same facade, he knew exactly how thin it could be. Knew how thin Tsukishima's was.

He watched, waiting for just the right moment, the moment when breath caught in Tsukishima’s throat and he squeezed his hands just enough. Letting go Akaashi raised a hand, listening to the blond’s pants as Bokuto stopped, rubbing the heated skin of Tsukishima’s ass.

“Ready?” Akaashi asked, watching Tsukishima nod. Pursing his lips, Akaashi said, “Ask for it then.”

The look in Tsukishima’s eyes was pure defiance. 

“If you don’t ask, I’ll tack five more on, is that what you want?”

They both knew he wouldn’t ask.

They both knew he wanted the full twenty.

“As you wish.”

Akaashi pushed up and knelt, looking at Bokuto’s handiwork and praising him for it. It pleased him, praise always pleased Bokuto. Akaashi loved to please him when he’d done well.

Now it was Bokuto’s time to reach over and hold Tsukishima’s hand, watching Akaashi avidly as he picked up the belt. “Remember,” he said, “Count each one, or I’ll have to start over.”

The first strike with the belt was light, just a snap of leather against reddened skin. All it did was make Tsukishima hiss. He remembered after a stubborn moment to say “One,” though.

Two was slower, but heavier. Three was more of the same in a different spot. Akaashi worked to make sure that each stroke was in a different spot, watching the skin carefully and listening for the shakiness in Tsukishima’s voice as he counted each stroke.

Eleven and twelve he dealt in quick succession. He earned a curse for that, but then a quickly mumbled “Eleven, twelve.” 

_Rule #10 - Always ensure all three of us are enjoying ourselves_

Bokuto chuckled and reached between Tsukishima’s legs with his free hand, pulling back a hand wet with precum. It was a silent reminder that however much the blond might protest, he definitely wanted this. Bokuto reached his hand over to Akaashi’s mouth, and Akaashi leaned over, sucking at each of the thick digits with an obscene slurp. Tsukishima did fidget at that. Akaashi ignored him though, too busy drinking in the lust in Bokuto’s eyes and the way his fingers curled to press against Akaashi’s tongue. 

“You taste good, Tsukishima,” Akaashi finally said. “Maybe if you continue to be good I’ll have a second helping. What number were we on again?”

“Twel - thirteen,” Tsukishima said.

“Hmm. You don’t sound so sure. I’ll just have to start at twelve then. Remember to count.”

The next few strokes were harder than the ones previous, curling around skin that might possibly bruise in the morning. Not seriously, but enough that Tsukishima would be feeling it. He was st starting to break down. Akaashi could hear it in his voice, in the way he had to catch his breath before speaking. Seventeen was particularly hard, a heavy stroke that almost skirted the line between thigh and ass. Akaashi wondered briefly if the word Tsukishima would utter would be the number or yellow. 

Finally he ground out, “Seventeen.”

“Such a good boy you’re being,” Akaashi praised, nodding at Bokuto, who reached back under Tsukishima to pump at his cock. “Just three more, can you do it?”

“Ye-yes.”

“Good.”

Eighteen was high and hard. Nineteen low again, even harder. Twenty was the hardest of all, straight across the fleshiest part of Tsukishima’s ass. It made him cry out, arching, and Akaashi knew from watching Bokuto’s face that he’d just tightened his hand around the base of Tsukishima’s cock.

Bokuto shrugged.

Akaashi just shook his head, tossing the belt back behind him onto the chair.

“Good boy, Tsukki,” he murmured, rubbing the small of his back. “Such a good boy. You took those all so beautifully. You always do such a good job.”

_Rule #11 - Always stay hydrated_

Tsukishima was trembling, and Akaashi nodded to Bokuto, easing the blond to lie down flat on the bed. Bokuto got up and went into the other room, coming back with a bottle of water.

“We’re going to turn you now, alright Tsukki?” Akaashi asked, hearing the soft moan as the other man contemplated this. Even these smooth sheets would probably feel harsh against his freshly-beaten ass, but Akaashi knew that he could take it.

Slowly they eased him onto his back, Bokuto moving to sit behind him, helping him drink. They looked beautiful like this. Tsukishima was still shivering, but he let Bokuto move him, allowed the gentle kisses that Bokuto showered on his face. 

Akaashi smiled, moving himself between Tsukishima’s knees. The blond made a slight noise of protest when Akaashi lifted his legs, but quieted as Akaashi started kissing and sucking on his thighs, moving closer and closer to his cock. Looking up Akaashi saw that Bokuto was murmuring in the blond’s ear in between kissing his neck and shoulder. The bottle of water had been tossed to the side so that Bokuto could make full use of his hands, fingers roaming up and down Tsukishima’s chest. They danced, sometimes pinching, sometimes pulling on a nipple, other times just rubbing circles before they scratched. All the while Akaashi knew Bokuto was keeping a running commentary of what they were doing, how Tsukishima looked, and what they wanted to do to him. Whatever he was saying, it was working.

Sliding his hands under Tsukishima’s ass Akaashi blew on the tip of his cock. It was so responsive, glistening with precum, its hard length engorged and red with blood. Akaashi lapped at it, chasing the precum down to Tsukishima’s balls so that he could suck them into his mouth one by one. Tsukishima was really starting to squirm now. 

Akaashi reached up, locking eyes with Bokuto and taking the bottle of lube that Bokuto had kept handy. Sliding back down he squeezed some onto his fingers, warming it up as he kissed his way down over Tsukishima’s cock and sucked at the head. He prodded at the blond’s asshole with one slick finger, wiggling it around to get the entrance wet with lube. As he took in more of Tsukishima’s cock he slid his finger in deeper, moving in and out in pace with his mouth. 

Bokuto was kissing Tsukishima again, one hand holding his blond curly hair while the other moved more forcefully over his torso. The skin was covered in stray little red marks now, and it was beautiful. 

Akaashi added another finger, taking the cock in deeper and deeper. He loved touching this deep inside Tsukishima. The soft sucking heat inside his ass made him long to slide his own cock all the way in. Still, this wasn’t for him. This was for Tsukki.

Pulling off, he murmured, “What do you want, Tsukki? What kind of reward does our good boy want?”

Tsukishima moaned, breaking away from the kiss and looking down at him with eyes glassy with lust.

“You,” he breathed out. 

“Hmm?”

“You,” Tsukishima repeated. “Fuck me Keiji.”

_Rule #12 - Never use first names_

Akaashi frowned, glancing at Bokuto worriedly. He just shrugged, moving to kiss the other again, fingers moving in soothing motions now. Tsukishima was going deep this time. Akaashi was glad he was sure that the blond hadn’t been drinking, but whatever had happened at work must’ve been agonizing for him to be this close to breaking. It was a good thing he had Bokuto and Akaashi there to catch him.

“I’m going to turn you back over, ok? I want to see your incredible ass as I’m holding you open and pushing in. I want you to feel every inch of me until I’m buried balls deep in you, Tsukki.”

He gets a shudder at that, and they carefully move him back onto his knees. Bokuto pulls Tsukishima closer, letting him rest his head on his shoulder, sliding down a bit as he offers support. One hand slides between them, stroking Tsukishima’s cock from the front as Akaashi resumes fingering his ass. He presses the fingers in deep, twisting them around, letting more lube drop down. 

Tsukishima is evidently getting impatient, though, because he presses back against Akaashi’s fingers and just says, “Please, please damnit. Just fuck me. Please.”

Akaashi nods and sits up, slicking his cock and getting to his knees behind him. “Got you, Kei,” he murmurs, figuring that it’s alright once in awhile to break a rule if it makes Tsukishima feel better.

It seems to, because Tsukishima is moaning at the sound of his own name, pressing back trying to find Akaashi’s cock. He rewards him by moving forward, pressing in slowly and groaning at the feeling of the silky hot sheath surrounding his cock. “You feel incredible, Tsukki,” Akaashi murmurs, feeling a bit vulnerable himself at the way Bokuto is watching him. He licks his lips and Bokuto just grins, gaze thorough and hungry as he watches the other two come together. 

Bokuto really did like to watch, after all.

Akaashi bottomed out and rocked his hips, listening as Tsukishima started babbling into Bokuto’s ear. Bokuto chuckled. After a moment, Akaashi pulled back and pressed back in, letting Tsukishima get used to the sensation.

“Harder,” the blond said, hiding his face in the crook of Bokuto’s neck.

“What’s that?” Akaashi teased, still moving with agonizing slowness. 

“Harder, please,” Tsukishima asked. 

That was far too easy, but Akaashi wasn’t going to refuse him. Instead he pulled back, hands rubbing at the heated cheeks of Tsukishima’s ass, and thrust. Bokuto’s hands slid down to Tsukishima’s hips and Akashi interlaced their fingers. He pulled back, hearing Tsukishima gasp as he pushed back in, hard and fast, pulling at Tsukishima’s hips at the same time that Bokuto pushed. 

“Fuck,” Akaashi whispered. 

“Feel good, babe?” Bokuto asked, nuzzling Tsukishima’s neck.

“He feels amazing tonight,” Akaashi murmured, keeping his thrusts slow and hard. 

“Our good boy is always amazing,” Bokuto said, turning to kiss Tsukishima’s panting mouth. The blond kissed back hungrily, drinking up all the praise. Akaashi lost himself for a while in the sensations, the tightness wet heat of Tsukishima’s ass, the strength of Bokuto’s fingers pressing against his own, the sounds of their sex echoing in the room. He loved watching the muscles in Tsukshima’s back work with each thrust, the way he was sweating. It made his skin almost glisten in the light. Akaashi liked to watch too.

Suddenly he wanted to see more. Show more.

He squeezed Bokuto’s hands and then let go, sliding his fingers up Tsukishima’s back and then around the front of his shoulders, leaning over to kiss the skin over his backbone. He wasn’t quite close enough to kiss Bokuto, but he looked up at him, trying to convey his intentions. 

Bokuto just smiled, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

Carefully, not wanting to interrupt his thrusts, Akaashi sat back on his legs, pulling Tsukishima with him. Bokuto scrambled to get on his knees in front of them, hands moving to lift Tsukishima’s legs up and out. He really was helpless like this, hands tied behind his back, body suspended by the strength of Bokuto and Akaashi’s arms. He knew it too, tried to voice a complaint that just came out as a whine as he let his head roll back onto Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Fuck, babe,” Bokuto said, eyes feasting on the sight in front of him. “I can see everything like this. You should see it, Tsukki. You’re so red and tight stretched around his cock as he pushes into you. You like it, don’t you? I can tell you do, you’re so fucking hard right now, your cock looks delicious. And the way your stomach muscles are trembling, Tsukki - do you want to come? Are you getting close?”

“P-please...”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, and Akaashi smirked. Not yet. Tsukishima could still form coherent words. He wasn’t broken down enough, not yet.

“No,” was all Akaashi said, turning to whisper into Tsukishima’s ear.

The whine he got in return was gratifying, but not as much as the sounds that fell from Tsukishima’s mouth as Akaashi shifted and started really pounding up into his body, trying to hit that perfect spot every time. Tsukishima felt even tighter like this. Akaashi bit down on his shoulder and locked eyes with Bokuto, loving how dark and deep his eyes got at this moment, the gold overshadowed by his blown pupils. He wished he could see what Bokuto saw right now. 

But then he wouldn’t get to see Bokuto.

Bokuto’s chest was a sculpted thing, and his arms - well, Akaashi could spend hours on his arms. On his whole body, if Bokuto didn’t get impatient with him. And then there was his stomach, perfectly toned, and the v of his hips leading down to his cock, and those thighs. Akaashi did love those thighs.

Bokuto chuckled, flexing his arms to speed the pace and draw Akaashi’s attention back up. Tsukishima was a shuddering mass by this point, utter nonsense strung together by gasps and soft cries. So beautiful. Akaashi nodded.

“Let go, Tsukki,” Bokuto crooned. “Come for us, show us how gone you are, let it all go. We’ve got you. We’ve got you. Come on, babe, just let go.”

The last words were as much for Akaashi and he knew it. He didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to let go, but he was losing it too. Groaning he gave into the pleasure and shot deep inside Tsukishima’s ass, biting down hard enough to leave a mark. That and Bokuto’s voice was enough to set the blond off. He arched his back, crying out until he had no more breath, and came all over Bokuto’s chest.

Smiling Akaashi held Tsukishima to him with one hand and reached out with the other, sliding his fingers down through the fresh cum and down, wrapping them around Bokuto’s cock. A few strokes was all it took to have his lover grunting as he came, painting Tsukishima’s skin with his release. 

“Fuck,” Bokuto said. “So fucking amazing.”

Akaashi laughed, nuzzling Tsukishima’s neck. “Still with us?” He murmured.

“Think he’s passed out.”

_Rule #13 - Aftercare is critical_

Akaashi smiled. “So precious,” he said, carefully pulling out. Bokuto helped him lower Tsukishima onto his side on the bed and they rubbed at the other man’s trembling muscles, Akaashi carefully unwrapping the tie from his arms and rubbing the skin beneath. 

“Good?” Bokuto asked, and Akaashi nodded. 

He watched as Bokuto got up to go get a few things from the other room, tossing a blanket back toward them as he went. It was a good thing, too. Tsukishima was already shivering. Akaashi hummed to him as he pulled the blanket up over them, humming into his skin. “So good, Tsukishima, you were so good.”

He kissed his cheek, frowning when he saw that Tsukishima was crying. That happened sometimes, especially after things got intense. This hadn’t been one of their harder sessions, though. It made him worry a bit. Tsukishima had seemed far too fragile since the beginning. Akaashi hoped everything was alright.

Bokuto came back in and set a couple bottles of water and a chocolate bar down on the bed beside Tsukishima’s head. “He ok?” Bokuto asked, pulling the covers back and carefully rubbing at the blond’s chest and stomach with a wet towel. He passed another one to Akaashi, who began carefully cleaning Tsukishima’s body from the back. 

“I think so,” Akaashi murmured. “Physically, yes.”

“Good,” Bokuto said, crawling into bed with them and kissing Tsukishima’s eyes and forehead. “Coming back to us, Tsukki?” He asked, passing one bottle of water back to Akaashi and opening the other for when Tsukishima was ready for it.

Tsukishima shook his head and Akaashi pulled him close, glancing at Bokuto with a frown.

_Rule #14 - This isn’t about love_

Except sometimes it was. Not the same love Akaashi shared with Bokuto, of course - but Tsukishima was a friend. Tsukishima was important. It wasn’t a romantic thing, just friendship and sex when they all wanted it, but that didn’t make Tsukishima any less important to Akaashi. He didn’t want to see him so upset.

Bokuto unwrapped the chocolate bar and broke a piece off in his mouth, moving to feed it to Tsukishima with a kiss. The blond made a face and pulled back at that, frowning at Bokuto. Bokuto grinned around the piece of chocolate in his teeth. It was amusing. Tsukishima just sighed, a shaky hand reaching out for the rest of the bar before grudgingly taking a bite of his own.

Bokuto pouted, and looked at Akaashi hopefully.

Shaking his head Akaashi nuzzled into Tsukishima’s neck. They stayed there like that, Tsukishima gradually coming up out of his headspace and drinking some water after the chocolate was finished. He was still trembling a bit. Bokuto and Akaashi whispered to him, rubbing him down, feeling him finally relax and go pliant between them.

Tsukishima gave a long shuddering sigh.

“He’s dating her,” he finally said. Reaching up to brush at his eye with a quick annoyed motion. “I mean, I think he is. I went by the club earlier, before it opened, and they were sitting together talking and laughing, so close. He looked so happy.”

The blond’s voice broke on the last words, and Akaashi hugged him tighter, pressing against his back.

He wanted to push all of the hurt out of Tsukishima’s heart. Wanted to shake whatever fool of a man was causing him to feel this way. He wouldn’t, though.

_Rule #15 - Don’t act on anything that comes out in the room_

They weren’t there to fix Tsukishima’s problems any more than he was there to fix theirs. Outside of the room, things were different. They were sometimes friends, often collaborators on cases, but they didn’t get involved.

Even if sometimes Akaashi wanted to step in. Bokuto, surprisingly enough, was the one who talked him down when he got the urge. But Bokuto knew that people had to fix their own problems.

Still, right here, right now, they could be here for him. 

Tsukishima sniffed, rubbing at his eyes again, and Bokuto kissed his forehead. Akaashi nuzzled the back of his neck, hand running soothingly up and down his arm.

Here, he was safe. Here, he was cared for. Here, he was precious.

They didn’t say a word as he began crying again, hands curling around Bokuto and holding him close. Bokuto just murmured nonsense, Akaashi pulling back to rub Tsukishima’s back in slow circles, heart aching with each sob. 

_Rule #16 - There is no judgement here_

Tsukishima knew it, trusted it. Trusted them. That was something close to sacred in Akaashi’s book. 

He looked over at Bokuto as he comforted the blond, lost again in the depths of his love for the kind, gentle man. Bokuto was just too good. 

After a while Tsukishima quieted down, tired, still clinging onto Bokuto.

“Do you want to go take a shower before you sleep?” Akaashi murmured, kissing the back of Tsukishima’s neck.

The blond shook his head. He’d regret it in the morning - they always did, certain things just weren’t comfortable - but tonight, Akaashi wouldn’t insist.

He just smiled and slid an arm over to rub Bokuto’s shoulder before tugging the blanket up over them. The pillows sitting on the chair across from him looked tempting, but not tempting enough to get up. Nothing was tempting enough to make him want to leave these two men he was wrapping himself around.

Besides, Bokuto’s arm made for a good pillow. At least for a while.

Akaashi caught himself stifling a yawn and glanced over at Bokuto, making a face at the look of amusement there. It was warm though, and Akaashi did have to smile at that. This was hard, knowing Tsukishima was hurting, but it was good that they could be there for him.

Good for all three of them to be together.

That was enough to make Bokuto happy, and Bokuto’s happiness was infectious. It always had been.

“Goodnight,” Bokuto murmured, placing one last kiss on the sleeping Tsukishima’s forehead.

“Night,” Akaashi replied, watching as Bokuto mouthed the words ‘love you’ before yawning widely. Akaashi smiled, nuzzling Tsukishima’s neck as he felt sleep overtake him. 

They might not be able to solve all his problems, but at least here, in this space, they could keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [amurderofcrows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amurderofcrows) for betaing this for me ^_^ Hope you liked it!
> 
> As always, comments are more than welcome.
> 
> You can reach out to me/talk/ask/whatever on tumblr at <http://kaiyou-does-personal.tumblr.com/>


End file.
